Une Imprégnation difficile
by MissLily95
Summary: Quand Leah s'imprégne d'un autre loup de la meute, elle pense trouver un nouvel enfer à affronter... mais si ... Merci à So de me corriger
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

« Peut être qu'un bonheur imparfait vaut mieux qu'un amour impossible pour une personne hors d'atteinte. »

Mais que lui était il passé en tête quand elle avait dit ça sur la plage à Jacob, Embry et Seth ?  
Leah soupira, point positif ? Elle avait enfin oublié Sam et tournée la page… Point négatif et pas des moindres… Elle était imprégnée mais ne serais jamais heureuse, au contraire, elle souffrait encore plus.  
D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas que son imprégnation arrive après plus de deux ans de transformation et en le voyant chaque jour, que ce soit en louve ou en humaine.

Malheureusement ça lui était tombé dessus et d'après sa mère, la seule personne à savoir de qui elle était imprégnée, la seule explication était que sa louve avait cherché la meilleure personne pour transmettre le gêne loup à un bébé.  
Leah soupira une nouvelle fois, dans quelques minutes tous les loups allaient savoir qui c'était, vu qu'ils devaient tous aller dans la forêt sous leur forme lupine et qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur cacher ses pensées, alors qu'en humaine elle réussissait à cacher ça, à leur mentir. C'était bien pour ça que depuis deux mois elle ne s'était pas transformé une seule fois, même sous la colère ou la tristesse. Plus les jours avaient passés, depuis son imprégnation, et plus elle avait pensé partir, couper tout contact avec la meute.  
Car elle ne pouvait pas briser le bonheur de son imprégné pour le sien, ce fichu truc de l'imprégnation lui empêchait de faire des choses qui le rendraient triste, même si ça signifiait avoir encore plus mal quand elle le regardait. Aussi mal que lorsqu'elle regardait Sam avant ça avec Emilie.

Elle descendit enfin de sa chambre et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine, pour attendre Seth avant d'aller avec lui dans la forêt.

**Je comprendrais si tu venais à partir Leah, **déclara Sue en la regardant s'assoir face à elle.

**C'est pas l'idée qui m'en manque maman, **répondit elle en soupirant. **Mais l'imprégnation m'empêchera de partir loin de lui sans en souffrir d'avantage.**

Elle attrapa un morceau de pain, elle allait peut être partir après cette réunion, le mieux serait que Sam la chasse, les ordres de l'alpha surpassait de loin l'imprégnation. Et alors une fois chasser de la meute et de la réserve elle pourrait apprendre à vivre avec cette douleur permanente et se faire un semblant de vie auprès d'un humain banale pour qui elle n'aurait alors que de l'affection.

Elle se mit à réfléchir sur quoi faire pour que Sam l'exclu de la meute et ainsi garder son secret… Mais rien de réalisable ne lui venait en tête, à part aller tuer un Cullen ou un humain, mais elle n'était pas une tueuse.  
Elle leva la tête en entendant Seth descendre, lui au moins était heureux de cette réunion. Elle se leva et alla serrer sa mère et lui glissa un « Je t'aime maman », ce qui intrigua fortement Seth vue le regard qu'il lança à sa sœur et à sa mère.  
Elle sortit de la maison et se changea en louve dans le jardin, avant de prendre le chemin du lieu de la réunion, commençant à se répéter un poème qui lui venait en tête. A savoir le loup et l'agneau (Jean de la fontaine), l'empêchant ainsi de penser à lui et se trahir avant même le début de la réunion.

Ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver Sam, qui lui aussi commençait à avoir le poème en tête au lieu de ce qu'il avait à dire.

« **Tu n'avais qu'à faire la réunion sous forme humaine !** « Déclara Leah en pensée au bout de la 6ème réflexion de Sam.

Elle s'éloigna alors du groupe vu que Sam ne lui ordonnait pas de rester. Elle allait vers l'endroit où elle laissait quelques vêtements de rechange et redevint humaine. Elle s'habilla, soupirant de soulagement que personne ne ce soit aperçut de la personne en laquelle elle était imprégner.  
Elle pouvait au moins souffler jusqu'à sa prochaine transformation et ainsi trouver une raison de quitter la meute et la réserve sans faire de peine à son frère.

**Leah ? Tu es sur que tout va bien ? **

A cette voix, elle se crispa, tournant le dos à l'homme qui venait de parler, de la rejoindre pour savoir si elle allait bien. Pourquoi fallait il que ce soit lui qui vienne lui demander ça et pas Sam ou Seth ? Ou encore Embry….


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde, voici le 2ème chapitre,

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos avis en Review

Gros bisous !

Beta : SoBobbyDuppea

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je les ai juste empruntés.

* * *

-_Leah, tu es sur que tout va bien ?_

_A cette voix, elle se crispa, tournant le dos à l'homme qui venait de parler, de la rejoindre pour savoir si elle allait bien. Pourquoi fallait il que ce soit lui qui vienne lui demander ça et pas Sam ou Seth ? Ou encore Embry …_

-On s'inquiéte tous tu sais, dit une autre voix.

Elle se tourna alors pour faire face à Paul, Jacob et Jared et leur afficha son plus beau sourire. Et bien au final elle était sauvée par deux d'entre eux sans qu'ils en aient conscience.

-Oui, j'ai juste passée une très mauvaise nuit, leur mentit-elle. Je vais rentrer me reposer si je veux être en forme pour le feu de camp.

Elle s'éloigna des trois hommes pour prendre le chemin de chez elle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'elle laisse échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et s'assoupit un peu. Elle se mit alors de rêver à une vie ou elle aurait une imprégnation à double sens, d'une vie de famille. Elle se reveilla soudainement en sursaut après que ce rêve ce transforme en cauchemard et qu'elle perde tout ce qu'elle avait.  
Elle resta allongée sur le lit pour se remettre de ce mauvais rêve et entendit Seth parler de la fin de la réunion avec leur mére. Elle tendit l'oreille en l'entendant dire le prénom de son imprégné. « Il a avoué à Sam que son imprégnation n'était pas pour celle qu'on croit, mais il a pas voulu nous dire qui c'était » fut les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à bien entendre. Bon il était imprégné, mais pas de l'autre… Elle mit peu de temps à réagir qu'elle était juste à côté de l'autre au moment de cette imprégnation, et la sienne était arrivé aussi là… Alors se pourrait il ?

Ni une, ni deux, elle attrapa une veste et sortit de la maison, marchant d'un pas déterminé, elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sur le pas de la porte de Sam et Emily.

-Entre Leah ! Dit Sam

Elle entra et le vit assis à la table, une biérre à la main et tout un tas de papiers devant lui. Il semblait soucieux mais il leva la tête vers elle et lui fit signe de s'assoir en déclara :

-Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

-Ce peut-il qu'une imprégnation soit à double sens ? demanda t'elle

- Je pense oui… répondit Sam après un long moment de réflexion. L'imprégnation nous fait trouver notre âme sœur, donc si on s'imprégne d'un autre loup, ça doit être réciproque. Tu veux m'en dire plus ?

-Je me suis imprégné d'un des gars de la meute…

Il tenta de se renseigner sur qui c'était, mais elle ne lacha pas un moment son prénom. Il avoua que ça lui manquait de parler avec elle, et que maintenant qu'elle était imprégné, peut être qu'elle accepterait qu'ils soient à nouveau amis. Et avec le recul, elle avoua que parler avec lui, lui manquait à elle aussi, après tout il avait été son meilleur ami avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Elle passa la fin d'après midi chez lui à parler, avant de rentrer pour se changer rapidement.  
Enfilant une petite robe blanche sans bretelles, elle détacha ses cheveux qui étaient désormais à la hauteur de ses épaules. Mais c'est en passant devant un miroir qu'elle se décida à mettre un soupson de blush et du gloss. Une fois prête elle descendit et alla sur la plage pour le feu de camp qui se déroula comme à l'habitude avec la légende raconté par Billy. Quand tout le monde se leva, elle le regarda et dit :

-Je dois te parler

-Je te raccompagne, dit-il.

Ils marchérent en silence avant de s'arrêter un peu plus loin sur la plage, elle se tourna vers lui et dit assez rapidement

-Je me suis imprégné de toi ….

* * *

Et oui, je vous fait encore patienter... mais cette fois vous avez plus d'information.  
Alors qui ça sera Paul ? Jacob ? Jared ?  
Vous en saurez plus (peut être si mon côté un peu sadique ne fait pas surface) dans le prochain chapitre.  
Et merci pour les messages en Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde, voici le 3ème chapitre,

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçut du choix que j'ai fait pour l'imprégné de Leah, mais moi j'ai toujours rêvé de ce couple là

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à faire tourner la fiction parmi vos ami(e)s lisant sur FF.

Beta : SoBobbyDuppea

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je les ai juste empruntés.

_**-Je me suis imprégné de toi ….**_

**FLASHBACK **

_Leah marchait en direction du lycée, bien que pas du tout motivé à aller là bas… Elle n'avait jamais été trop enthousiasme pour les études, avant disons que sa motivation à aller au lycée était d'y rejoindre Sam… mais là … on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait plus du tout de motivation pour ça.  
Elle ouvrit son casier et sortit les quelques livres dont elle avait besoin pour la journée, bien entendu elle n'avait pas fait ses devoirs. Comment réussir à avoir du temps à les faire alors qu'on est presque toutes les nuits dehors sous les ordres de Sam. Quelle poisse quand même que ce soit lui leur alpha et que par conséquence elle était obligé de lui obéir, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, bien qu'involontairement du fait de son imprégnation incontrôlé. Elle referma la porte de son casier et se tourna regardant Rachel Black qui avait le casier à côté d'elle, et un peu plus loin elle vit les garçons arrivaient… Jared, Embry, Paul…. Aussitôt que son regard se posa sur Paul, elle sentit aussitôt des milliers de fils invisibles l'attiraient à lui, la lier à jamais à Paul._

_Mais son imprégnation ne fut pas la seule qu'elle sentit, elle regarda à nouveau Paul et vit son regard qui ne lâchait pas Rachel une seule seconde. Aussitôt la douleur qui s'était dissipé suite à cette imprégnation et lié à la trahison de Sam… Cette douleur resurgit encore plus forte qu'avant._

_Elle avait donc rapidement quitté le lycée, prétextant un mal de tête pour rentrer chez elle où elle passa la journée dans son lit._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

_Elle n'osait pas vraiment regarder Paul, alors qu'elle venait de lui dire ça. Elle avait en effet peur que ce ne soit pas d'elle qu'il s'était bien imprégné. Elle sentit une main venir se poser sur sa joue et lui relevait la tête._

**Tu es sure ?** _demanda Paul un peu gêné_

_Elle dégagea son visage de la main de Paul, elle aurait du s'en douter que ce n'était pas elle. Après tout elle n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour, alors en imprégnation, elle aurait du s'en douter que ça ne serait pas mieux. Elle se recula de quelques pas pour ensuite se retourner et vouloir rentrer chez elle, mais le signal de rassemblement de Sam suite à une intrusion sur leur territoire. Elle se transforma rapidement et partit tout aussi rapidement vers l'endroit d'où Sam avait donné le signal._

_Ils passèrent tous la nuit à chasser 5 vampires carnivores qui n'avaient aucune conscience d'être sur le territoire des enfants de la lune. Ils pouvaient voir que de l'autre côté de la frontière les Cullen étaient aussi à la chasse tentant d'attraper les autres vampires quand ils sortaient du territoire Quileute. Leah s'arrangeait pour être parmi les derniers loups dans cette chasse, par pour ne pas affronter les vampires, mais seulement parce que Paul faisait parmi de ceux qui étaient en tête, avec Jacob, Sam et Jared._

_Ils se débarrassèrent des vampires qu'au petit matin et encore 2 d'entres eux avaient réussit à s'enfuir vers le Nord. Elle rentra chez elle sans un mot pour qui que ce soit et alla aussitôt se coucher. Elle avait au moins réussit à éviter Paul durant toute la nuit et même au matin alors que Sam les avait tous rassemblés pour une sorte de briefing entre eux.  
Elle passa la journée à dormir sous la fatigue physique de la chasse et mental de l'annonce qu'elle avait fait à Paul juste avant.  
Elle se leva en fin de journée et descendit se servir une tasse de café, retrouvant Seth dans la cuisine qui, lui aussi venait de se lever._

**Tu as reçut des fleurs**, _dit Seth la bouche pleine en montrant un bouquet de fleur._

_Leah fronça les sourcils et alla vers le bouquet, qui était composé de quelques roses en nombre impaires, d'un lys sa fleur préférée, ainsi de quelques fleurs des champs. Elle chercha une carte mais n'en trouva aucune alors elle se tourna vers Seth._

**Tu sais qui les as apporté ?** _demanda t'elle. Il n'y a aucune carte_

**Non, elles étaient devant la porte quand je me suis levé,** _répondit Seth en haussant les épaules. Tu es sur de ne pas savoir de qui elles viennent ?_

_Elle aurait bien aimé que ce soit de Paul, mais vu qu'il n'y avait aucune carte, elle se refusa de penser à ça. Elle avait eu son lot de faux espoirs par le passé, alors autant ne pas d'en refaire en espérant que ce soit lui.  
Elle se servit une tasse à café, avant d'entendre frapper à la porte. Elle alla donc ouvrir, sa tasse à la main._

**Tu as bien reçut mes fleurs ?**

_Elle regarda le gars de la meute qui venait de lui dire ça et ouvrit légèrement la bouche_.

Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ? Est-ce bien Paul ou alors un autre loup ? Et bien ça sera pour le chapitre 4 que vous aurez votre réponse.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, voici le 4ème chapitre,

Les choses bougent peu à peu dans ma fic afin de se concentrer sur le couple que j'ai décidé de mettre en avant, mais rien n'est fini, il y aura encore au minimum un 5em chapitre (surement plus).

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à faire tourner la fiction parmi vos ami(e)s lisant sur FF.

Beta : SoBobbyDuppea

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je les ai juste empruntés.

* * *

_Leah se servit une tasse à café, avant d'entendre frapper à la porte. Elle alla donc ouvrir, sa tasse à la main._

** - Tu as bien reçut mes fleurs ?**

_Elle regarda le gars de la meute qui venait de lui dire ça et ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Il fallait dire que ça elle ne s'y attendait pas, pas après qu'il lui ai demandé si elle était sur la veille de son imprégnation._

_Tu ne m'a pas laissé dire pourquoi je voulais être sur de ton imprégnation pour moi Leah, déclara Paul tout en la regardant avec un léger sourire suite à son expression de surprise._

_Il se rapprocha d'elle mais pour une fois elle ne chercha pas à reculer, elle voulait justement qu'il se rapproche quoi qu'il décide de faire d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus se retrouver seule. Elle le regarda alors qu'il posait une main sur sa joue tout en continuant de parler._

** - Je voulais en être sur car l'imprégnation dont tu m'as parlé… est réciproque Leah**

_Ce fut de trop pour Leah, ces quelques mots avaient eu l'effet d'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Elle franchit la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres en quelques secondes, lui sautant presque dessus, mais s'en moquant complétement. Elle avait besoin de ce baiser, trop attendu, trop rêver et même fantasmer. Elle sentit rapidement les bras de Paul enlaçait sa taille, la rapprochant encore plus de lui, alors que ses propres bras passèrent autour du cou du loup et qu'une main alla se poser délicatement sur sa nuque._

_Ce baiser fut encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pensé ou rêvé. Les minutes passaient, car ni elle, ni Paul ne voulait se séparaient des lèvres de l'autre. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, que Leah se détacha des lèvres de Paul, le feu aux joues en remarquant que c'était Seth qui était sortit._

** - Alors celle-là… je ne m'y attendais pas… **_Déclara Seth troublé de voir sa sœur avec Paul, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle le détestait_. **Je peux passer pour aller au lycée ?**

_Leah se sépara des bras de Paul pour que Seth puisse descendre les marches du perron et partir au lycée. Mais aussitôt fut-il au bout de l'allée de la maison, que sa main se glissa dans celle de Paul, en même temps que son visage souriant se tournait vers le sien._

** - Au moins on aura pas à lui annonçait,** _dit elle_.

** - Ni aux autres loups, car je doute avoir réussit à contenir mes pensées rien que pour moi,** répondit _Paul avec un sourire en coin._

_Bon ça c'est sûr que ce n'était pas top que tout les loups sachent leur pensée à n'importe quel moment, surtout avec les images qui lui avaient traversés la tête pendant que Paul l'embrassait, mais les pensées de son imprégné n'avaient pas été plus catholique donc elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, ne lâchant pas sa main, allant pour l'embrasser à nouveau quand un klaxon retentit devant l'allée de la maison._

**- J'ai une journée shopping de programmé avec Emily et Kim…** _soupira Leah en regardant Paul_.

**- Vas y si elle est programmé, je te verrais à ton retour de toute manière**

_Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau mais avec plus de tendresse que le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangés très peu de temps avant._

_Elle passa la journée avec Emily et Kim qui bien sur avaient bien remarqués son échange de baiser avec Paul, et la conseillèrent pour quelques nouveautés dans sa garde robe, surtout Kim qui n'était pas du tout aussi timide qu'on pouvait pensé, surtout niveau sous-vêtements. Si bien que Leah lui fit une remarque pendant qu'elles étaient en cabine d'essayage, comme quoi Jared ne devait pas s'ennuyer beaucoup le soir._

_Mais même si la journée était très bien et que son lien avec Emily commençait à se ressouder, Leah était en manque de Paul. Bien que leur déclaration d'imprégnation réciproque soit nouvelle, elle avait du mal à ne pas craquer sous l'envie de l'appeler ou de rentrer pour le voir. Mais c'était sans compter sur les filles qui lui confisquèrent son portable pour toute la journée et ne lui rendirent que lorsqu'elles avaient repris le chemin les ramenant de Seattle à la réserve._  
_Aussitôt son portable entre les mains, elle se mit à pianoter avec rapidité sur l'écran tactique pour envoyer un sms à Paul afin de pouvoir le rejoindre à l'endroit où il serait, ce qui amusa Emily assise à ses côtés au volant, elle retrouvait sa cousine d'avant._

**- Il n'y a pas à dire…** _déclara Emily à la suite de la 10em sonnerie de sms de Leah_…**Vous êtes déjà complétement accro… ou alors je dois vraiment donné des cours de sms à Sam.**

_Cela déclencha aussitôt un fou rire dans l'habitacle de la voiture avant qu'Emily ne se gare devant la maison de Paul, comme Leah lui avait dit de faire. Kim donna à Leah ses achats de la journée répartit en 3 sacs, rien que ça comme aurait dit Sue en la voyant rentrer aussi charger. La louve descendit ensuite rapidement de la voiture et se retînt pour ne pas aller à la porte en courant. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'elle s'ouvrait déjà sur Paul, en simple short. Le sourire qui était apparut sur les lèvres de Leah, se ternit un peu, en le voyant ainsi comme prêt à partir sous un ordre de Sam._

**J'ai juste un rapide tour à faire,** _répondit Paul au regard de Leah._ **Je reviens dans 30 minutes t'en fais pas**.

_Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de sortir de la maison en lui lançant un « fais comme chez toi »._  
_Elle connaissait déjà la maison de Paul pour être venu lorsque la meute faisait une fête ou autre, alors elle alla poser deux de ses sacs dans le salon et monta avec le 3em à l'étage. Elle retira son jean et son pull pour enfiler une petite nuisette noire à moitié ajourée et s'allongeait sur le lit pour attendre Paul. Peu importe si ça allait trop vite, l'imprégnation rendait les choses plus sérieux entre eux, et surtout maintenant qu'ils le savaient, ils savaient aussi que c'était à vie, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter des plaisirs de la vie ensemble dés le début._

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer ? Paul va-t-il rentrer chez lui ou être appelé pour une mission par Sam et donc ne pas trouver sa tendre louve dans une tenue pareille ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, voici le 5ème chapitre,

Je ne dirais rien de plus dessus pour ne pas vous cacher la surprise de ce chapitre

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à faire tourner la fiction parmi vos ami(e)s lisant sur FF.

Beta : SoBobbyDuppea

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je les ai juste empruntés.

_Elle connaissait déjà la maison de Paul pour être venu lorsque la meute faisait une fête ou autre, alors elle alla poser deux de ses sacs dans le salon et monta avec le 3em à l'étage. Elle retira son jean et son pull pour enfiler une petite nuisette noire à moitié ajourée et s'allongeait sur le lit pour attendre Paul. Peu importe si ça allait trop vite, l'imprégnation rendait les choses plus sérieux entre eux, et surtout maintenant qu'ils le savaient, ils savaient aussi que c'était à vie, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter des plaisirs de la vie ensemble dés le début._

_Les minutes étaient passées, 15…. 30….45… 1h….2h….Elle s'endormit après avoir passée plus de 2h30 à l'attendre ayant allumé la télévision pour tenter de tenir. Elle se réveilla au matin et regarda le lit à ses côtés qui était vite et froid à la place où Paul aurait du se trouver, elle soupira tristement et se rhabilla comme la veille avant de descendre et récupérer toutes ses affaires. Pourquoi n'était il pas rentré de la nuit ? Avait-il eu peur de leur imprégnation commune et pris la fuite ? Elle alla avec ses sacs de shopping de la veille jusque chez Emily et Sam et entra sans même frapper. Elle regarda Emily qui avait le visage fermé et les yeux très fatigués.  
_

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où sont les garçons ? **_Demanda Leah soudainement inquiète de voir sa cousine dans un tel état._

**Ils ont chassés des nouveaux nés hier soir…**_ Commença à dire Emily. _**Ca devait être rapide et simple, Sam en avait sentit que deux mais… ils étaient plus nombreux… Les Cullen sont venus leur prêter mains fortes…. Mais…**

**Mais quoi ? Emily ! OU ILS SONT ? OU EST PAUL ?**

**Chez les Cullen… Le docteur est en train de le soigner…**

_Aussitôt à ces mots Leah sentit son souffle se couper, non il ne pouvait pas déjà l'abandonner. Elle sortit rapidement de la maison, elle monta dans la voiture d'Emily et démarra rapidement, elle se moquait d'être flashé pour excès de vitesse, elle n'avait plus que Paul en tête.  
Elle se gara dans un crissement de pneu devant la villa et descendit mais fut aussitôt bloquer par Sam et Jacob. Elle se débattit entre eux pour passer, mais ni l'un comme l'autre ne bougeait d'un centimètre. Et c'est là qu'elle entendit un hurlement de douleur, la force de sa louve se réveilla aussitôt et elle poussa Sam sur le côté et se précipita dans la villa pour se cogner cette fois à Emmett Cullen qui la serra fortement comme un étau.  
_

**Laisse-moi passer sale sangsue !**_ Cria Leah en se débattant de ces étaux._** Je dois le voir ! **

**Carlisle est en train de lui replacer des os, tu ne rentreras pas ! **_Répondit sèchement Emmett sans la lâcher._

_Elle continua de se débattre de nombreuses minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus les hurlements de Paul, et qu'Emmett commence alors à relâcher son emprise sur elle. Elle approcha de la porte derrière laquelle les hurlements avaient retentit et regarda Carlisle en sortir. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire que Paul s'en sortirait et la laissa entrer. Elle entra soudainement fébrile de voir SON Paul souffrant, lui qui était la force incarnée de la meute, le plus fort après les deux Alphas. Elle approcha du lit de camp sur lequel il avait été déposé, une couverture jusqu'à sa taille. Elle posa doucement une main sur son bras valide et le regarda endormit sous la douleur vu ses traits tirés. Il avait des bandages sur le bras droit, autour du torse et on pouvait remarquer qu'il en avait aussi au niveau de la jambe. Le nouveau né qui lui avait ça devait surement être très jeune et l'avait bien amoché._

_Elle passa toute la matinée à ses côtés avant de se lever et aller vers le salon d'où elle entendait les voix de nombreuses personnes de la meute et même de la tribu. Et en effet sa mère et Billy avaient rejoint la meute dans le salon des Cullen en guise de soutien moral pour Paul mais apparemment aussi pour elle._

**Il commence à se réveiller, **_Dit doucement Leah comme si elle ne voulait pas réveiller Paul depuis le salon. _**Vous avez eu celui qui lui a fait ça ?**

**On la détruit Leah, **_répondit doucement Sam. _**Paul va s'en sortir.**

_Elle hocha la tête et suivit Carlisle dans la pièce où ils avaient mis Paul, qui devait être un cabinet médical vu tout les livres et appareils médicaux. Elle l'observa soulever les bandages et poser ses mains à la place des os afin de vérifier qu'ils sont bien replacés. Il remplaça la poche de morphine afin que le loup de Paul l'aide à guérir mais sans ressentir la douleur._

**Je pense qu'il ne va pas mettre longtemps à s'en remettre, surement deux trois jours**_ dit Carlisle en la regardant._** Quand il sera réveillé s'il veut rentrer chez lui, je te dirais quoi faire pour atténuer ses douleurs durant cette période.**

_Elle hocha doucement la tête et ne put retenir un léger sourire en voyant Paul les yeux ouverts. Elle alla auprès de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle allait bien prendre soin de lui le temps qu'il sera blessé, mais si il va surement s'énervé d'être obligé d'être assister par quelqu'un._

_Paul resta deux jours chez les Cullen ayant compris que c'était le mieux pour lui et surtout que si il rentrait plus tôt Leah ne dormirait surement pas durant tout ce temps. Ce fut donc debout qu'il quitta la villa, ayant encore un peu mal à l'endroit de ses côtes cassés mais elles étaient en fin de se ressoudés, il avait juste encore un voir deux jours pour être complètement guéri. Leah le ramena chez lui avec la voiture empruntée à Emily et l'aida à s'assoir dans son canapé avant de le regarder._

**Je vais bien Leah…**_ Dit Paul en posant une main sur sa joue._

**Ne me refais plus une peur pareille….**_répondit Leah avant de se serrer contre lui en faisant attention à ses cotes._

_Il eu un léger sourire et la serra un peu plus contre lui, bien décidé à se rattraper dés qu'il sera complètement guéri, car il avait bien lu dans ses pensées ce qu'elle aurait voulu la nuit où ils ont chassés des nouveaux nés._

_Il lui fallut bien deux jours supplémentaires pour être complètement guéri, et ce soir là, il avait mit en évidence la nuisette que Leah avait enfilé quelques jours avant sur le lit en attendant qu'elle monte à son tour._

Ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre que les deux amoureux pourront consumer leur amour, mais dans le prochain ça s'annonce assez chaud, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de chapitre ne lisez pas le 6ème.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous, voici le 6ème chapitre,

Qui comme je vous avais prévenu à la fin du 5 risque d'être assez hot sans non plus tomber dans l'extrême.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à faire tourner la fiction parmi vos ami(e)s lisant sur FF.

Beta : SoBobbyDuppea

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je les ai juste empruntés.

* * *

_Il lui fallut deux jours supplémentaires pour être complètement guéri, et ce soir là, il avait mit en évidence la nuisette que Leah avait enfilé quelques jours avant sur le lit en attendant qu'elle monte à son tour._

_Leah monta peu après dans la chambre, après avoir rangé la vaisselle qu'elle venait d'essuyer et aussitôt qu'elle vit la nuisette, elle se mit à rougir fortement. Elle regarda Paul se lever du lit et avancer vers elle, torse nu, portant juste un boxer noir et se mordit la lèvre. Comment peut-on être aussi attirant ? Elle vit son léger sourire un peu moqueur signe que rien de ce qu'elle pensait ne lui avait échappé et le poussa légèrement. Il ria et l'enlaça par la taille avant de la regarder dans les yeux._

**C'est parce que je suis irrésistible ma douce louve, **_dit Paul._

**Ne prend pas non plus la grosse tête hein…**_Répondit Leah un peu moqueuse à son tour._

_Elle continua de le regarder et le vit rapprocher de plus en plus son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent pour un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de non catholique. Ce baiser était enflammé par l'amour et l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Bien rapidement, les mains de Paul passèrent sous le haut de Leah avant de le lui enlever et de le jeter à travers la chambre. Ses lèvres descendirent alors vers son cou et le haut de sa poitrine alors que ses mains caressaient son dos et d'aller lui détacher son pantalon et lui enlever. Leah repoussa son pantalon de ses jambes, avant de retourner embrasser Paul avec passion, sentant la chaleur monter encore plus dans la pièce. Elle le fit reculer tout en ne lâchant pas ses lèvres et le fit tomber sur le lit, se plaçant au dessus de lui. Il repoussa doucement ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé pousser depuis quelques mois et la regarda dans les yeux avant de descendre ses mains et finir de la déshabiller. Il se mît à caresser chaque courbe de son corps qui était parfait à ses yeux. Leah ne resta pas sans reste et lui retira son boxer assez rapidement avant de caresser à son tour son torse._

_Puis Paul pris les choses en mains et après de longue minutes de plaisir partagés, les fit atteindre le 7__ème__ ciel. Il attrapa ensuite le drap et le jeta sur eux deux sans pour autant lâcher Leah, la gardant dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux quand elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Ca avait été vraiment parfait entre eux, encore plus que lorsqu'il était avec Rachel, car au moins avec Leah il était sur que sa force de loup ne lui ferait pas mal. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même si le lendemain ils auraient à subir les moqueries des autres loups qui avaient surement partagés aussi leurs pensées, ou les partageraient dès qu'ils se transformeront et seront incapable de ne pas pensée à cette nuit magique._

_Ce fut Leah qui se réveilla la première, et descendit pour préparer le petit déjeuner, sachant pour avoir entendu Rachel le dire, qu'il ne fallait mieux pas que Paul s'approche d'une cuisine si on voulait être sur de manger convenablement. Elle était en train de faire cuire du bacon quand elle l'entendit entrer dans la cuisine et sentit peu après ses bras autour de lui._

**Bien dormi ? **_lui demanda-t-elle en retournant le bacon._

**Parfaitement bien avec une aussi belle femme dans mes bras**_ répondit Paul en l'embrassant dans le cou._

_Elle sourit doucement avant de les servir tout les deux pour le petit déjeuner. Il allait falloir qu'elle prévienne sa mère qu'elle espérait que Paul lui demande de vivre à temps complet avec lui. Car faire des allers-retours entre chez elle et ici dés qu'elle voulait se changer ce n'était pas du tout pratique._

* * *

Alors vous pensez que Paul est prêt à lui demander de s'installer chez lui ?


End file.
